warriors_fansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse: Chapter Four
Chapter Four of Eclipse. Chapter Four Rosepaw laid in her nest, restlessly shuffling and mumbling. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since the afternoon, after hunting practice. But she didn't care. The only thing that would come to mind, out of anything, was what she had been told at the Moonpool. "You can see this through your own eyes, not Swiftstar's. Use that to your advantage!" Rosepaw had only been half lying to Swiftstar two days before, at the side of the Moonpool. It was pretty vague. She had wondered if the Moonpool would devour her or something for messing with a prophecy on StarClan's grounds... No such luck, it seemed. Rosepaw finally decided that hanging around in her nest wasn't going to help, and decided to go hunting. She stepped quietly out of the warriors den, set on the way to the river. Rosepaw stared almost idly at the fish swimming busily through the stream. She readied herself to pounce... "Rosepaw!" She nearly jumped backwards in surprise. It was Darkfern, obviously bent on scaring her so badly that one of the death prophecies came true. "Umm... Yeahhh...?" "Something is wrong here, very wrong. But I can't figure out what." Darkfern looked nervous. "We already knew that. Why did you just barely come to tell me?" "The prophecy is wrong. I can't find Swiftstar. She's not in her den, and I figured that you were with her." There was a short silence as Rosepaw wondered where Swiftstar went. In that moment, she realized that she was awake because she was fully rested, not just unable to sleep. "She really likes squirrels, even more than fish, and she likes to keep a small pile in her den for later. She might be out hunting them." I said, hoping to get rid of her. I highly doubted that she was out hunting. "Alright..." Darkfern still looked nervous. "I'll look for her near the grove..." Darkfern padded off into the distance. Dawn broke quietly in the background. Streams of light began to make their way up through the blue sea of stars, and it turned from aqua to light blue to purple to red, a beautiful gradient of bright colors. Rosepaw knew that she needed to be at the river for the hunting assessment. She broke into a run, weaving around the cats in camp and shooting through the small area of trees nearby. She reached the river just in time, as her mentor was approaching. "I-I'm here!" "I hoped you would be. Gather as much prey as you can in an hour and meet me back at the camp. I will be watching your hunting, as well." Rosepaw nodded silently and padded off into the grove. Something deep inside had troubled Darkfern all night long, the way it had always been. Like claws, digging into her. But she couldn't find me, and she had no way to tell what it was. She knew she was destined for another long night... In the meantime, I was alone, far from camp. Category:Fanfictions Category:Cryptic Lynx's Fanfictions Category:Fanon